


One Wrong Move Changes Everything

by JessiSweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's had taken you in as one of their own which means that Dean took on the role of being the overbearing, overprotective older brother. One night you sneak out to hunt on your own only to be trapped in a pretty bad situation. Thankfully, someone comes to your rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wrong Move Changes Everything

Living the life of a hunter was never easy, especially when your parents tried to shelter you for most of your life. It wasn’t until you were almost 14 when your parents finally explained everything about monsters and demons and that was so they could try and train you to defend yourself in case something actually did come for you. It wasn’t until you were 17, when your parents both disappeared, that you felt the need to actually have to defend yourself. That was a few years ago and, ever since your parents’ abrupt disappearance, you had been tagging along with a pair of young hunters. The Winchester brothers were like your own brothers; they were constantly looking out for you and protecting you. Dean was especially protective, often barring you from participating in hunts, confining you to the motel room.

In the beginning, it wasn’t a problem, you were still pretty scared of anything that went bump in the night but as you grew older you began wanting to be able to be more self reliant. And staying in the motel room just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Your new found desire for independence rubbed Dean the wrong way; he understood the desire for you to spread your wings, he had dealt with the same thing when Sam was your age but he also knew that it was a scary world out there and more than a few things would be able to easily chew you up and spit you out barely alive, if you had a pulse left at all. 

Your brazen want to go out on your own, guns blazing, caused many fights between you and Dean as of late. They were always the same, him fretting about how young and inexperienced you were, you telling him you wouldn’t be so inexperienced if he had just let you help on a hunt which always ended up with a round about way of him just repeatedly telling you no and you getting so mad you give him the silent treatment for the rest of the evening. 

Tonight’s fight was no different. Except, instead of the two of you brooding it out in the motel while Sam tried to play peacekeeper, they had to go out for the night, finishing up on a hunt. They were only gone maybe an hour or two when your phone rang. A hunter somewhere a couple states out called, asking if you could pass on some information to Sam and Dean. Apparently, a stray vampire was out trying to make itself a new nest, snatch up a few people but getting too greedy and drinking them dry. You smiled to yourself; you knew how to handle vampires. It was just one, what harm could really come of it? And it was only an hour or so drive away. You could make it there, behead the vamp and be back and in bed before the boys’ even thought about coming back. You gave the hunter on the other end of the line your word that you would pass on the job to the boys and, once you hung up, gathered a bag of supplies. Luckily, Sam left behind his bag of stuff. They were on a small hunt, not many supplies were needed.

You packed yourself a bag with a few things, things you knew were going to help you get the job done, zipped your bag and took off. You walked a couple blocks, keeping under the cover of night, sneaking up to cars to check if any were unlocked. You finally found one, opened the door, moved a few wires around and hotwired the car. 

The drive was short and you figured the job would be shorter. But suddenly, your phone started to ring. You checked it, not sure of the number, assumed it could be another hunter and answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Where the hell are you?!” Dean’s gruff voice shouted out to you through the phone. A cold spell ran down your spine. 

“I-I….well….”

“Well isn’t an answer, damn it where the hell are you? It sounds like you’re in a car, where did you get a car?” You could hear the anger spewing from his lips over the phone. 

“I’m just...out. Don’t have a cow, Dean.” You bit back. 

“I will if I want to. Get your ass back here or else.”

“Or else what? You gonna try and come find me? You gonna leave me? Regardless, I’m not phased.” 

“I’m not kidding. You are in SO much trouble when we find you--”

“What are you gonna do, ground me? Real cute, Dean.” With that, your anger on high, you hung up, tossing your phone to the passenger seat. The engine roared down the road as you pushed the car harder to get to your destination faster. 

Your phone kept ringing but you didn’t bother to answer it, instead, opting to abandon it when you reached your destination. You grabbed your bag, slinging it onto your back and heading out of the car. After that, it all started to move so fast. 

You had practically stumbled into an entire nest of vampires, nearly 20 of them against little old you. It was looking like the end for you, the entire nest practically cornering you when you heard a few sounds, the sounds of a struggle, a few yells, enough to catch them off guard and enough for you to be able to fight some of them, taking out a few before a hand grasped yours and pulled you out. 

Once safe inside your car and setting off down the road, you got a good look at the person who had rescued you. Sitting next to you in the passenger seat was none other than a trusted ally to Dean.

“B-benny?” You spoke, unable to stop yourself from staring at him.

“Eyes on the road, darlin’. Don’t really want to get into an accident all the way out here.” You swallowed hard and looked straight ahead, driving the two of you out of danger. 

“How did you find me?” You asked finally.

“Well, seems someone doesn’t like to answer her phone when big brother is callin’. So, said big brother sends out a frantic set of calls, one landing on my phone and, well, lucky me, I was closest. Lucky I found you when I did too.” You had put a good amount of distance between you and the nest, sure enough that they wouldn’t be able to track you without difficulty. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” You spoke, the car slowly coming to stop at a red light. 

“No, I’m serious. Do you know how we would all feel if somethin’ happened to you?” He spoke and you had to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes; the last thing you needed was to have a guilt trip about how you should have listened to Dean and how he was always right and you were always wrong. You felt Benny’s hand wrap around your wrist, causing you to look over at him, “Do you know how bad I would feel if somethin’ happened to you?” You studied his face momentarily, taking in the seriousness in his face. 

“W-what are you trying to say Benny?”

“Damn it, you know I’m no good at just explaining shit.” He sighed hard, closing his for a moment before reopening them to stare you down, “If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I care about you.” You felt your face flush at that last part. 

“Y-you...care about me?”

“Well of course I do. Ya think I’d risk my neck to bust into a nest of pissed off vampires if I didn’t?” You stared straight ahead for a moment, driving off when the light turned green. Another few minutes of silence passed when you felt another surge of confidence break out through you. Granted, your last one nearly got you killed, this one, well, it could too but this one felt like a safer bet. You pulled the car off to the side of the road, killing the engine as Benny looked at you bewildered.

“What are you do-” You leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. His body went rigid underneath you but soon he softened, his hands coming up and pulling you close. You climbed over the center gear shift and straddled his lap. Your hands were cupping his face as your lips moved together, his tongue darting up, licking a stripe along your bottom lip. You granted him access to your mouth and your tongues began to move together, a surprisingly easy dance between the muscles and they both explored and tasted one another. His hands settled on your hips, thumbs looped in your belt loops, holding you close as you slowly began to grind your hips down against his. 

He groaned against your lips and you broke the kiss and pulled your shirt over your head. He kissed at your breasts above the bra, a shudder shaking through you as you felt his stubble scratch at the sensitive skin. You continued to grind your hips against his, and, as his continued kissing your breasts he popped open the button to your jeans. You felt him hardening underneath your ministrations. His hands came up and wrapped around you, unclasping your bra and pulling the fabric off of you, tossing it with your shirt on the drivers seat. 

“Hang on.” You smiled at him and reached your hand down between the seat and door, pulling on the little lever that reclined the seat back. The seat eased back to a laying position and immediately, your breasts fell into his face. Benny smiled as he brought his hands up, each one grasping a breast. His mouth came up and began to kiss, lick and suck at one of your nipples as his opposite hand kneaded at the tender flesh. You cooed at the feeling, the new relaxed angle awarding you the opportunity to shimmy out of your jeans and panties. 

Benny’s mouth moved to the other breast, making you whimper as you moved your hands down to his own belt, undoing the buckle, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. Even with you on his lap, he was able to lift his hips to help you ease down his jeans and boxers just enough to free his already hardening cock. Your hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it to full hardness before you let it go, opting to slowly rub your hot, wet folds against it, slicking it up. He groaned against your chest, fingers gripping your breasts tight which made you moan in want. 

“Oh Benny.” You spoke in a rasped tone. 

“Come on darlin’, put it in. I want you to ride me. Ride me hard. Make yourself come on my dick.” You whimpered as you lifted your hips enough to align him with your entrance. Slowly, you sank down into his lap, your wet heat taking in his throbbing, hard cock, both of you letting out a respective sigh when you were finally settled. After letting you get acclimated to his girth, his hands rested on your ass, as you leaned forward, you pressed your own hands against his shoulders. You began to move your hips, rocking them up and grinding them down slowly to take him back into you. Soon, you began to pick up the pace, your hips jutting down against his. 

Benny moaned loud as your brow furrowed with deep concentration. It was hard to juggle keeping your pace and trying to avoid hitting your head. As if sensing your struggle, Benny’s hands came up and pressed against your back. You folded yourself down so your chest was pressed against his, your face in the crook of his neck as you moaned and whimpered, still fucking yourself hard on his dick. The new angle afford you the opportunity to grind your hips against his on every downstroke, causing your clit to rub just so against his pelvis, sending pleasure sparks through your body. It had been so long since you had been intimate with anyone, you were already ready to burst, that familiar hot coil in your lower belly ready to unravel throughout you. And by the way Benny’s thighs were shaking under you, you knew he wasn’t too far away either. 

Your hands were pinned between the two of you, pressed on his chest as his arms were wrapped around you, holding you in a tight, warm embrace as you fucked yourself harder and faster on his cock,

“Benny, I’m gonna--”

“Oh, I’m right there with you darlin’.” He groaned out against your neck as he kissed and nibbled at the tender flesh. That was all it took; just another quick couple of thrusts and you were gone, your walls clenching tight around him. He thrust up into you, helping you through your orgasm just as he himself spilled into you with a grunt of your name. Your hips slowed before you eased yourself off his cock, still pressed tight to his chest as you were both breathing hard. 

“I’m sorry, Benny.” You breathed out, voice a bit hoarse.

“For what?” He asked, confused.

“For earlier. I went in there half cocked. I got a bad lead and thought I could handle it myself.”

“Well, it’s alright by me so long as you learned your lesson.” 

“If I say I didn’t, would you punish me again?” You smirked, looking up at him. He chuckled soundly, his voice reverberating through his chest and into yours,

“Now don’t go lookin’ trouble, darlin’. I don’t think I could handle that.”


End file.
